


family weakness

by beingemotionalsince2003



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Communication, F/F, I gotta go wash dishes, I want a cookie, IT'S LONG, Please like this, and food!, and funny(?), awww, but hey isn't this story good?, but i needed to complain somewhere, don't even get me started, i forgot to say Q meets Mrs. Jallow, i know it's not my best one but at least it has fluff, idk why I told you that, it's their one month anniversary!, my mom is mad at me procrastinating, no i'm not drunk, okay byeeeee, thought you'd like to know that, u don't care, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingemotionalsince2003/pseuds/beingemotionalsince2003
Summary: “Happy first month anniversary, Kieu My” Fatou said and then started covering her cheeks with kisses. Kieu My just giggled. She was so happy.Or: Kieu My climbs that hedge again to give something to Fatou bc doors are boring. Who needs those?
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	family weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. This is so long and messy I don't even think it makes sense. It's been a couple of complicated days so I guess that reflects on my writing; but I just hadn't posted anything lately and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer (Because you've been so nice 💛).
> 
> I REALLY hope you like it! Please drop a comment and share. 
> 
> [Also if you have any prompt for the title I'd thank you forever because I'm not sure about the one it has right now].

Kieu My wasn't the type of person who would appear on someone's window without any warning. Kieu My wasn't the type of person who asked her mom to help her make axolotl shaped cookies for her girlfriend. Kieu My didn't thought she'd ever be the type of person who would celebrate such stupid things as a first month anniversary; but a certain short, bronzed girl had changed that. Exactly one month ago, she had found herself climbing this very same hedge (with this very same nervousness) and she had finally told Fatou what was it that she wanted. She had finally told her how much she admired her, all of the things that made her fall so madly in love with her; just as her dad had told her to do...

«It is time for you to do something grand to show her how grand she is».

Kieu My knew a single month wasn't a long time, but after all they had been through: It felt like the greatest achievement. She was really scared Fatou would laugh at her ridiculousness, even though she knew Fatou would never, not even in the worst situation, mock somebody. So here she is, knocking on Fatou's window, hoping she's home so she doesn't have to bear with this cold wind any longer. She was very proud of her girlfriend for all the effort she had put on studying and on defying her learning disability. She really was. But being honest, she kinda missed how Fatou would put school aside and rather spend time with her in the past. They hadn't seen each other anywhere but at school for the last weeks, and she missed her. Kieu My thought this'd be a good opportunity.

A little figure popped through the curtains, revealing a surprised face and a big grin forming on it. Fatou opened the window. 

“Kieu My? What are you doing here?

She was wearing comfy clothes. That same green t-shirt and her rainbow socks.

“Hey, I- um. I came to see you. If you're not doing something more important...”

“Nothing more important than you. Come in”.

Kieu My let herself slip until her feet touched the ground. She immediately felt the warmth of her girlfriend's room and inhaled her scent all over the place. God, how she had missed this. 

“I was actually working on some math problems. But I can handle them tomorrow. Anyway, what has brought you to this fine chambers, my lady? I didn't expect to have you here” Said Fatou, standing in front of her and making a small reverence.

“Well, I actually noticed that it has been one month since we-” Kieu My suddenly stopped, noticing something she hadn't before. Fatou wore glasses. Holy fuck, she looked so good on them. How come she hadn't seen this? If she could take this look and play it whenever she was sad, she could swear she'd always be happy.

“One month since what? ...  
Kieu My?”

“Mhm? Shit, sorry. I just hadn't seen you with glasses until now”.

Fatou chuckled. “Really? But I've worn them with you before”.

“You have? Then I guess just I never settled how pretty you look with them”.

And there was that smile again.

“Yeah? As pretty as you when you wake up?”

“Am I pretty when I wake up?” 

“Beautiful”.

Kieu My giggled softly and she couldn't contain herself from grabbing Fatou's shirt and pulling her dangerously close; She placed her hands on her neck and leaned in to kiss her. She let herself get lost, only focusing on Fatou: Her lips rubbing against hers, her hands softly holding her face, the feeling her tongue would put on her stomach, her perfume, their breaths intertwined... She had missed this. And she knew Fatou had too. They only stopped when they couldn't help their need for oxygen; but they stayed near each other, with their skins still brushing and their noses still touching. That went on for a minute, both refusing to let go, until Fatou finally gave a step back and broke the comfortable silence they had been in. 

“So, you were saying a month ago what?”

“Oh, right. Well, this is kind of silly, I know. But we got together one month ago and... I'm very happy about it so I thought that maybe we could make a small celebration and... I made this, for you”. She said, taking a zipper bag with the cookies off her purse and handing it to her.

Fatou took them on her hands and stared at them. Wordless. Kieu My couldn't really see the expression on her face (it's hard when you're tall and someone shorter is looking down), so she started getting worried.

“I know this is very cheesy. Sorry. And they probably taste like shit. My mom told me the recipe and then she helped me with the decoration, but I had never baked anything before and…” She didn't know what else to say.

Fatou looked up as soon as she finished the sentence, with her eyes so bright Kieu My almost thought they were stars. There was so much love on them, so much excitement.

“You cooked for me?”

“Yes. Was it too much?”

“What? No, no no. Not at all. I think they're amazing! Thank you.” She answered, giving her a small peck. “You're the best”.

Kieu My only smiled shyly, relieved to hear that. Fatou analysed the cookies for a moment and her face showed shame.

“I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I'm so bad with dates and stuff… I always forget things like this. But, um, I'll make it up for you! I promise”.

“Oh no! It's okay. I only needed an excuse to come see you. Because… I've missed you lately. You're always so busy…”

“Yeah... It's been a fucking headache. I'm still trying to figure out how to do well for my Abi and still keep the rest of my life spinning. And with the reptile center, it all feels so new. I really have no idea how you do it! You have time for your family, and your friends, and work, all while getting good grades! I guess you're just way smarter than me”.

“Hey, don't say that. You just learn in a different way, there's nothing wrong with that. It only takes some practice. Maybe… Maybe I could show you? I mean, I know you weren't that up for it last time and I don't want to sound like your mom. But I want to help. And math is one thing I can do”.

“Kieu-My style?”

“Yes. I mean, if you're up for it. And then we could see each other more often...” She added hopefully, but with a little fear because of the bitter memories of their fight.

“Idk, ur just way too smart, I don't think I could keep up with your rate…”

“Then we'll do it Fatou-style! We can go as slow as you need to”.

“U sure?”

“If you are”.

“Well… I would like to see you more often…” A big smile grew in Kieu My's face. “Thank you, Kieu My. But do you think we could start some other day? I really need a distraction right now, school is killing me”.

Her smile suddenly faded. “Yeah, cool, we can start whenever you want too.” Kieu My answered, all her excitement gone. She knew Fatou cared about her, she did; but the idea of being used as a distraction always hit her. Fatou seemed to notice this (because she always does).

“I mean, I don't say it like you are my distraction, not at all. Um, I meant it like, um, like I'm glad you're here, and I rather be with you than doing anything else. And, um, I'm really, really tired. Because I have to put more effort into this than anyone else only to get not-so-shitty results and I somehow thought that after being diagnosed it would all be easy but it's not easy and I've been needing so much comfort lately that I haven't gotten and that's what you are to me: Comfort. And of course you are so much more and I know you're someone and that makes it complicated but it's also simple. Like, it feels so simple with you. Like for once I finally don't have to try, or at least not on the things I need to try with everyone else. Um, sorry. I don't even... Know if that makes any sense”.

Kieu My's face light up again. Someone saw her, Fatou did. But these revelations also made her worry.

“It does make sense. And… I feel safe with you, too. But Fatou, you don't need to go through this alone, okay? We're here for you. Your parents love you, your friends love you, and… I- I do as well.” God, why was it so fucking hard to open up? She always needed to say something that made her vulnerability seem less vulnerable. Even with Fatou. “So, if you need something, you can just ask”.

Fatou chuckled shyly and Kieu My saw a light blush appear on her cheeks (something not so common on her); but she didn't look away./p>

“So could we maybe… Cuddle now?” 

Fatou had shown a way more mature and confident self since they got back together, but sometimes the awkward personality of their first interactions came back full force. And Kieu My found it endearing.

“Klar.” She chuckled.

So they sat on the bed, Fatou resting her head on Kieu My's shoulder with her arm holding Fatou in a way she could feel her breath in her neck. 

“Oh wait, I gotta take my specs off”.

“No! Don't do. You're way too hot with them.” Kieu My mentally slapped herself. Since when did she said everything that went through her mind?

Fatou just answered with a smile. The same one she does whenever she receives a compliment, the one she made when Kieu My bi-panicked a little when they reunited, the kind that made Kieu My's stomach turn upside down. The shorter girl went back to where she previously was and began staring at the cookies again.

“Damn. They're so cute I don't wanna eat them! I would ruin all your work”.

“Hey, don't worry. That's what I made them for”.

“Wait. I gotta take a picture fist. Okay… Um, can I tag you?” Kieu My nodded. “Great. Loading and… It's posted. Zomebiewoman's confectionery” She added while making a gesture with her arm as if showing an awesome shop banner.

Kieu My laughed quietly. “No, I only cook for axolotlgirls. And thank God there is only one left of her kind.” She said winking.

“Hey, do you remember that?”

“Sure. I might have read it… A couple times”.

“Oh yeah? Just a couple?” Fatou questioned playfully.

“Okay, okay. Maybe a bit more”.

They giggled and Fatou pulled Kieu My in for a kiss. It lasted a few seconds, growing more intense each moment and with absolutely no intention to stop... Until they were suddenly interrupted by a nock on the door and they separated abruptly.

“Holy fuck. Can't I get some privacy in this house?” Fatou mumbled, exasperated (the way she is with Ismail). “Who is it?” She shout. They heard more nocking on response. “What do you want?”

Fatou's mom opened before the girl could do anything about it. “Calm down, daughter. I just wanted to know if you wanted something for di-” She stopped on her tracks, looking at the extremely uncomfortable situation she had found Fatou and this completely flushed asian girl on.

“Oh… Sorry. I didn't know you had a visitor. I don't remember anyone opening the door... Maybe I just didn't hear. Fatou hadn't mentioned she had a girlfriend! But Me and her dad suspected it, though. She had been even more in the clouds and more giggly than usual! What's your name, honey?”

“Mom! Please stop”.

“What, baby? I'm just asking for her name!”

“Yes! But you're embarrassing me!”

Kieu My definitely hadn't prepared herself for a moment like this, and she swears she could die of the embarrassment she was feeling right now. But, if she could put her cold-facade on school and use it at her advantage… Why couldn't she do that now? So she composed herself, fixed her hair, took a deep breath (yes, she had time to do all of this while the other two argued) and she said:

“My name is Kieu My, miss. Nice to meet you”.

They both stopped and looked at her. One with utter confusion and the other with full on excitement.

“What are you…?”

“Kieu My! What a beautiful name! It's such a thrilling thing to finally meet you!!! Fatou, she's GORGEOUS! What on earth did you do to get her?” If someone could impersonate the "I'm fucking done" emoji, that was Fatou right now. Kieu My was trying hard not to both expire at the comment and not to laugh at her girlfriend's reaction; but then she remembered her own awkwardness when Fatou met her parents, and that calmed her down. «I guess we all deal with things differently...»

“Kieu My, sweety, would you like something to eat? Fatou's dad made pizza this afternoon. It's cold right now, but I was gonna heat it”.

“NO DON'T! I mean, sorry. Shit.” She mumbled. “Thank you very much, miss. I would love to try a slice; but I would rather gave it cold”.

Fatou's mom expression turned serious, 'till a point it made Kieu My regret her words. «Fuck, I should have just accepted without making myself look weird». But as soon as she thought that, a big smile appeared on Mrs. Jallow's face. And just then Kieu My realized where had Fatou gotten that captivating gesture of hers, adorable dimples and all.

“Well, I guess it was really fate that brought the two of you together”.

A blush escaped from the black-haired girl's control.

“I'll bring your cold pizzas, then”. She lastly said, giving her daughter and her newfound girlfriend a proud, endearing look and then left, closing the door behind her.

Fatou turned her eyes to Kieu My, but she didn't say anything. She just seemed preoccupied. The two girls stared at each other for some seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“What the fuck?” Fatou asked.

“No idea.” Q answered, calming down.

“Was I too bad?”

“No, I think she already loves you. I guess it must be a family thing, to be weak for you”.

Her face beamed with those words and Fatou leaned in to hold her tightly.

“Happy first month anniversary, Kieu My” She said and then started covering her cheeks with kisses. Kieu My just giggled. She was so happy.

“Oh and, by the way. I didn't forget. I just didn't wanna spoil the surprise because the song's not ready”.

“You wrote me a song?”

“Um, well, yeah. But you're gonna have to wait until I finish”.

“Fatouu. Nooo. I want to see ittt”.

“Nai, nai. Tonight, we're eating your cookies and hoping they're not burnt”.

“But when are you showing it to me?”

“I don't know. What will I get in return?”

But that, my friends, is another day's story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. I'm so sorry this is so bad! Next time I'll hopefully give you something more ordered.
> 
> Anyways, PLEASE drop a comment and follow me on my tumblr @beingemotionalsince2003 (I haven't posted anything lately but I fangirl over other Kieutou accounts lol).
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤💙💚💛💜.
> 
> P.s. I totally don't THIRST for Fatou will her perfect specs and perfect face and that's totally not why I had to mention it on this fic.


End file.
